


Say You Won't Let Go

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, Kid Fic, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Step-parents, Swearing, bratty teenagers, divorced stiles, step father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles kids hate Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted 3 fanfics today.. that's how you know I haven't done a fucking thing in real life.   
> Comment kudos and I'll love you forever

Being a step father is hard on its own. Being a step father to a seventeen year old and a fourteen year old is nearly impossible, Derek is beginning to realize. 

He'd met Stiles at a coffee shop, where his current fiancée had dumped a piping hot of coffee on him. Derek had been so infuriated and his chest had been burned, but he'd forgiven him when the man had exclaimed his child had just had a seizure and was in the hospital. Derek had offered to drive him because he didn't want the man behind the wheel when he couldn't even manage a cup of coffee. It was love from there on.

Stiles was a single divorcee who was actually two years older than him. He worked as an accountant and had two kids. But that didn't stop Derek. 

Stiles' son Henry was seventeen and didn't like Derek. He made it very clear that he was grown and already had two parents, he didn't need Derek around making things worse or trying to tell him what to do. His fourteen year old daughter Sierra was slightly better but still not a huge fan of Derek. 

They were close to Stiles and their mom Candi and quick to shut Derek out. No matter what he did they argued or complained or gave him shit. Stiles always shut it down immediately but that usually led to them storming up to their room or refusing to go to dinner with them. 

"Sierra, come on! I'm starving."   
Sierra bounces down the stairs on her phone,  
"Coming. Where are we going again?"  
"Tgi, hurry up your brother is in the car already."  
"Who's all going?"   
"Me, you, your brother and Derek."  
"Does he have to come?" She asks.  
"Who?"  
"Derek."   
"Yes he's coming Sierra, what the hell?"  
"I don't have to-" Derek mumbles.  
"Derek, shut up you're coming. Sierra shut up and get your ass in the car, no being rude." 

And it continues like this much through their year and a half relationship. Even when Derek proposes the kids don't seem to take him any more seriously. 

It's the night before Father's Day and Derek's been running around all day trying to get last minute things ready for the day tomorrow. Neither of the kids had helped him pick out a gift so he'd had to go shopping and find a gift from each of them. Stiles had been working all day doing an audit so he'd also had to run Sierra around. 

He'd just grabbed himself a quick sandwich from McDonald's and was headed to target when the rain starts pouring. That's the thing about June is that the clouds and rain comes on so sudden it's ridiculous. The sky is so dark and the rain is coming down like crazy. It doesn't help that people don't know how to drive, and he sets his half eaten sandwich on the passengers seat and tries to concentrate. 

He's just pulling off the highway and headed toward the stores when his phone rings. He grabs it out of the cup holder,  
"Hello."  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah Sierra what's up?"  
"I need you to come pick me up."  
"I thought Jane was driving you home?"  
"She wanted me to come with her to, do bad stuff basically. And I said no because I don't want to be into stuff like that you know? Dad would kill me. And she made me get out of her car."  
"What?! Where are you?"  
"I'm off of West seventh at the gas station."  
"How in the hell did you get way out there?!"  
"She dropped me off. Look can you come get me or not? My phone is dying and I only have like ten bucks."

"Okay, just stay there I'm on my way."  
"Can you hurry?"  
"Yeah, just don't talk to anybody and stay there. I'll be there soon."  
"Alright, hurry. Bye." 

Derek curses and speeds up, flipping a u turn so he can get back on the highway. His phone starts ringing again right as a car smashes into him. 

"Dad?"  
"What's up Sierra?"  
"Derek was supposed to pick me up like an hour ago and he's still not here."  
"What? That's not like him. Have you talked to him?"  
"No, he's not answering. He's a flake. I knew I didn't like him."   
"Sierra he's not a flake. Maybe something happened."  
"The only thing that's happened is he made me not like him even more. Will you come get me?"

Stiles calls Derek again and the phone rings and rings and doesn't answer. He skips leaving a voicemail and sighs. He'll just have to keep trying. He's not too worried, Derek tends to forget his phone in the car while he's doing errands. 

It's been like three hours and Derek still hasn't called, and Stiles tries again. He's irritated at this point, and ready to snap where the phone actually gets answered,  
"Hello?" He demands, "Derek Hale where the hell are you?"   
"I'm sorry sir, my name is Ashley Young, I am a nurse at South City Hospital. Your phone number is under hubby, so I assume you're married to Mr. Hale."  
"I am his fiancée. What is going on?"

"Mr. Hale was in a car accident earlier today. He just got out of surgery, he is still in critical condition."  
"What?! Is he okay?!"  
"He has a collapsed lung, several contusions, his brain has swelled a bit, lots of bruises, a broken collarbone and arm and there was a piece of glass lodged in his thigh. He is stable but still sedated from the anesthesia. Will you be coming in?"  
"Yes. Of course, can you give me his room number?"

Stiles is sobbing at the kitchen counter when he hangs up the phone. Here he was getting mad at Derek, when he was lying on an operating table fighting for his life and he didn't even know!   
"Sierra! Henry!" He manages to shout, throat thick. 

After a few minutes they make their way downstairs. Sierra immediately puts her phone down when she sees her dad crying,  
"Dad? What happened?"  
"Derek was in a car accident. He just got out of surgery."   
"What? Is he okay?" Henry asks.  
"He has a collapsed lung and some broken bones. I need to go see him." Stiles grabs for his keys and Henry stops him,  
"You're not driving like this. I'll drive."  
"You don't even want to go! You kids treat him so horribly! Why would you want to go?" 

Henry and Sierra have the decency to look ashamed but Henry sighs,  
"You're too emotional right now. I'll drop you off."   
Stiles agrees to let him. 

Derek looks much too small and much too frail in the hospital bed. His face is bruised and he has a black eye and a sharp gash that cuts from his jaw almost to his nose. Stiles can't stop crying and all but collapses on the edge of his bed, grabbing one of Derek's hand with both of his,  
"I'm so sorry Derek, baby. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." 

"Oh my god," Sierra says, her hand covering her mouth.   
"Is he gonna be okay?" Henry asks.   
Stiles lets out a sob,   
"I don't know."   
"I'm sure he-"   
"Hello, are you Mr. Hale's fiancée?"   
"Yes," Stiles wipes his eyes, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We won't know until he wakes up to be honest. His lungs should be fine, but we don't know the extent of his brain swelling. He could also have some memory loss. Again, we won't know how much or if he will regain any until he wakes up and we can talk to him. At this point, we just hope for the best."

It's been three days and no change. Stiles hasn't left, even when Talia and Laura tried to force him to go home and change. He's picked at the food his kids have brought him, and hasn't changed out of Derek's clothes. He sits crunched in a chair and holds Derek's hand the whole time. Laura and Talia come and go and take care of the kids. 

"Stiles, you've gotta eat honey. I brought soup," Talia says, handing him a bowl.   
"I can't,"   
"Honey, you need to take care of yourself. Derek needs someone to come back to."  
"He might not come back."  
"We don't know that yet." 

On the fourth day, when Sierra is sitting next to her father and Dr. Phil is on low in the background, Derek starts seizing. A million machines start beeping and a nurse runs in,  
"Out of my way, out of my way." 

Sierra starts sobbing and Stiles clings to her as the nurse maneuvers Derek and he finally stops seizing.  
"What was that?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm gonna get the doctor in here to check on him." 

"I know that was scary, but he will be fine. Coding is normal in coma patients."  
"It's been four days!" Stiles sobs.  
"He still has brain activity Mr. Stilinski. He's not gone yet."   
"Stiles, it's going to be okay," Mrs. Hale says rubbing his back, "But you need to go home. Shower, try to get some sleep. I will call you the second anything happens."   
"I can't-"  
"Dad I can stay," Henry says.   
"I, I love him. I know it's hard for you kids but your mother and I are over, and, I love him. So fucking much, and I don't want him to die," Stiles sobs.

Henry hugs his dad tight, "I know dad. I know you do. I've been a dick to him, I want you to be happy. Derek is a good guy and I know he loves us. I love him too. He's my step dad. He's going to be okay, okay? He's gonna be okay," Henry mumbles, tears spilling down his cheeks.   
"Talia, the kids and I are gonna stay. I'm gonna stay one more day and tomorrow I'll go home for a bit."   
Talia nods, rubbing his arm,   
"Okay honey. I'll go to the house and bring you some more clothes and food."   
Stiles nods, "Thank you." 

It's three am and Sierra is sleeping on a cot next to Derek's bed, Henry is asleep in the arm chair on the other side of Derek's bed and Stiles is drinking a paper cup of weak coffee and half watching informercials on the tv. He's cried all his tears, even ate some of the soup Talia had brought. He'd learned the nurses schedule, and spent hours in the chapel even though he'd never been very religious. He missed Derek's voice and his arms around him. He hates that he's thought that Derek had gone MIA when he'd really been in major surgery fighting death. He just wants him to come back. He can't do this alone. He can't do this without Derek. 

When Stiles hears groaning, he thinks it's the tv at first, but then he hears the machines beeping spike. He flips on the light and then sees Derek, eyes wide. His hands are flailing, but he can't speak or move due to the tube in his throat. Tears rise in his eyes and runs to the bed, throwing his arms around Derek. Derek groans again and he backs off,   
"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. You're okay. It's okay. I love you."   
He presses the nurse button, and rubs his hands over Derek's arms. He's too pale, and weak, but Stiles tries to calm him down. 

The nurse, Kari, bustles in, waking the kids.   
"Well look who's awake. We were missing you hun. I need you to relax for me. I know you're in pain. I'm going to get you some meds and we're gonna get the tube out. Okay honey? You just need to relax." 

Henry and Sierra are awake and waiting anxiously to the side while Stiles hovers over the bed. It takes awhile to them to get the tube out because Derek keeps tensing up butt eventually they get it out. He coughs up blood and Stiles rubs his back,   
"It's okay baby. You're okay."   
It's not until he's comfortably numb on pain meds, Stiles curled around him on the hospital bed when he starts talking,   
"I'm sorry I scared you." He croaks.   
"It's okay. You didn't die on me. I would have never forgiven you," Stiles teases.   
"I love you," Derek says.   
"I love you too."   
"Sierra, I'm sorry I left you waiting," Derek starts and Sierra bursts into tears, throwing her arms around Derek,   
"I'm sorry I was so mean and horrible to you, I know you love me and my dad and i love you too and I'm sorry I was so horrible, I'm sorry," she cries.

Derek's eyes widen and he rubs her back, "It's okay honey, I love you too. No need to be sorry."   
Henry clears his throat and sits on the edge of the bed,   
"Speaking of apologies, I owe you one. I've been a dick. And I'm sorry."   
"It's okay Henry, I know it's hard when your parent remarries."  
"Yeah but we've been really unfair, and we're going to stop acting like spoiled little shits from now on."   
Derek smiles, "I'd like that." 

 

* 1 year later*   
"Dad, Derek said I could help pick bridesmaids dresses and I want pink."  
"Pink is tacky Sierra."  
"Baby pink, that would be cute, I promise. Especially with Derek's grey tux."   
"I don't want pink, I want real or lavender."  
"Derek said,"  
"It's not your wedding!"  
"Hey, hey, Stiles you said I could pick the colors. Why can't I ask for Sierra's input?"  
"Because it's not her wedding!" Stiles pouts. 

Derek laughs, "Come on, you know I'd kill to see Cora in a pink dress."  
"Pink is so overdone Derek!" Stiles whines.  
"And teal isn't?"  
"Shut up."  
"So pink it is! Can I pick out the dress?" Sierra asks.  
"No!" Stiles all but shouts. 

Derek collapses in laughter, throwing his arms around Stiles, "Come on babe, it'll be fine."   
Stiles huffs and Derek laughs again, kissing his forehead, "Fine, if you're going to pout I guess we're just going to have to elope."   
Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, "Fine we'll get the fucking pink dresses."  
Derek laughs so hard he cries.


End file.
